Kimi E No Namida (Lágrimas Para Tí)
by FruitPiNee
Summary: Un grupo terrorista asecha en la ciudad de Edo y como deber, los Shinsengumi se movilizan. Aoboshi tiene una caracteristica por tener entre sus integrantes a "La Guillotina Zen". Hijikata se enfrenta cara a cara, pero descubre algo de parecidos entre los dos. (ADVERTENCIA: trae personajes creados por mí)
1. Asesinato

P.A(palabras de autor): Etto...yo no manejo muy bien el español, así que puede ser que no se entienda mucho u.u

* * *

Era una mañana ocupada para la sede de Shinsengumi, habían recibido una llamada en la que decía que apareció un hombre de familia, descuartizado, en su casa. Yamazaki, Hijikata y el aún dormido Okita, se presentaron en la escena. La habitación en donde ocurrió el asesinato estaba toda ensangrentada y tenía el horrible olor a sangre podrida, gracias al calor del verano. Estaba oscuro y parecía una escena sacada de una pelicula de terror.

Yamazaki observaba espantado pero localizó algo muy importante. Sobre el cuerpo había un papel que tenía la mitad del signo del yinyang en azul.

-Hijikata-san! Qué significará esto? Es la firma del asesino?

-Aoboshi...

-Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san, qué mierda es "Aoboshi"?-despertó Okita

-Es un grupo de mafia terrorista, es uno de los más temibles -respondió con tono de preocupación- Es parecido al jouishishi, pero no se llevan nada bien...

-Osea que es un grupo nacionalista?

-No exactamente, nadie sabe qué es lo que buscan en realidad

Al salir de la casa, Hijikata observó cómo la familia lloraba por la pérdida del padre, especialmente un chico que tenía alrededor de unos 8 años. Recordó a sí mismo en su infancia.

-Atención! Un grupo terrorista ha llegado a la ciudad de Edo, cualquier sospechoso de estar en ésta organización será arrestado!-exclamó Kondou a sus compañeros.

-Kondou-san, y cómo vamos a saber si es sospechoso? Yo podría arrestar a Hijikata-san porque a mí me parece sospechoso?-dijo Okita mientras forzaba a Hijikata en una celda.

-Cho...! Sougo!-se quejaba el amante de la mayonesa

-Pues, Aoboshi tiene una característica en la que todos los mienbros tienen el simbolo en algún lugar. Ya sea como tatuaje o como accesorio.

-Pero Kondou-san, vamos a parecer tarados como Hijikata-san, fijándonos uno po uno si lleva ese símbolo en algún lado.

-Háslo como puedas, mientras no indique humillarme o herirme, bastardo!

Concluída la reunión, se dividieron en grupos para patrullar la cuidad en busca de sospechosos o más asesinatos.

Esa noche había un **Natsu-Matsuri** y los Shinsengumi se repartieron por la ciudad, pues mucha gente iría a participar en el festival.

Hijikata buscaba a Okita, pues se había escapado para ir a divertirse. Pero luego pensó que no tendría que preocuparse, pues él sabrá cómo cuidarse, además debería estar comprando algo para comer.

* * *

Natsu-Matsuri: Natsu:verano ; Matsuri: fiesta, festival


	2. Natsu-Matsuri

Hijikata siguió patrullando sin darle atención a sus pensamientos preocupantes por Okita, pues podría estar causando lío en algún lugar. Se detuvo a encender un cigarrillo y notó que entre tanta movilidad, había una persona, una chica que estaba parada a unos pocos metros frente a él.

La chica traía un kimono con **kingyos**, miraba desesperadamente hacia los costados, parecía perdida. Hijikata se le acercó y le preguntó si estaba perdida.

-Usted es policía?

-Sí, si quieres te ayudo a buscar a tus padres.

-Estaré en sus manos...

Así la chica caminó detrás de Hijikata, con un silencio tan profundo, que Hijikata sintió que tenía un fantasma siguiéndole. Él le pidió a la chica que caminara, no detrás, sino al lado suyo, porque era algo incómodo.

-Hijikata-kun! Estás en una cita o te volviste pedófilo?- salió Gintoki desde la multitud.

-Q-qué?!-protestó mientras lo tomaba del cuello

-El policía me está ayudando a encontrar a mi padre, no es una cita...Y si él fuera un pedófilo, no me hubiera dejado llevar por él-respondió la chica como un robot, no mostraba ni un sentimiento ni expreciones.

-Y qué haces aquí, Yorozuya?- dijo soltándolo

-Bueno, con Kagura y Shinpachi vinimos a ver, pero al encontrarnos con tu "amiguito", que hiso una apuesta, Kagura y Shinpachi fueron a jugar con él. Yo estaba buscándolos a ellos antes de encontrarme con ustedes.

-Así que tienes la misma dirección que yo...

-Por sierto, pequeña, cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Gintoki tocandole la cabeza.

Depronto la chica hiso un movimiento brusco y dió una patada hacia la mejilla izquierda de Gintoki. Hijikata, al ver esto, quedó boquiabierto; no se esperaba que ella hiciera algo como aquello.

-Tengo la misma edad que ustedes...

-Zen! Zen! Por aquí!- se oyó la voz de un hombre.

Era el padre de la chica, quien tenía un aspecto temible, como de un convicto.

-Zen! Ya tienes edad suficiente como para no perderte! Lamento si les ha causado problemas, es una chica tan dependiente...-dijo volviéndose a Hijikata y Gintoki.

-N-no nos ha causado problemas señor, podría decir que la pasamos muy bien con la compañia de su hija-respondieron los dos temblando al ver todo los hombres que acompañaban al padre.

Al retirarse Hijikata y Gintoki quedaron shockeados: una chica de baja estatura, con la misma edad que ellos, que tiene un padre que parece el jefe de un grupo de mafia.

-Gin-san!

-Oh, Shinpachi! Dónde estaban?

-Esto es grave, Gin-san!-dijo señalando a Kagura, que traía el cuerpo de alguien en su hombro

-Sougo?!-dijo Hijikata al ver el cuerpo inherte de su compañero

-Creo que lo he matado cuando jugamos a las cartas...-respondió Kagura con cara de que no le importara

-Maldita China-Musume!-despertó Okita-cómo me puedes poner inconsciente a alguien jugando a las cartas?!

* * *

P.A: puse _"la misma edad que ustedes"_ porque no se save exactamente la edad de Gintoki y Hijikada (aunque supongo que tienen 20 años) y además el anime _Gintama _es al estilo Sazae-san (osea, que no tienen edades definidas y tienen la misma edad para siempre). Si este fanfic fuera parte del anime sería: _"Tengo **** (Piiiiiii)años"_

Kingyo:Pez Dorado


	3. Intento Fracasado

Sin darse cuenta, Hijikata sólo pensaba en aquella chica. Era misteriosa, y lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Su mirada era profundamente vacía. A simple vista podría parecer una chica sin amigos, ni sentimientos.

Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron, habían recibido un llamado sobre la aparición de otro cuerpo.

Como ya tenían dos cuerpos muertos, empezaron a tomar nota de las diferencias y coincidencias.

-Los dos cuerpos pertenecen a mienbros del Jouishishi, supongo que la próxima víctima también lo sea.

-Los dos cuerpos fueron mutilados de la misma forma, quizás se trate de un mismo asesino o grupo de asesinos.

-Entonces, dividámonos para proteger a los integrantes del Joish...-dijo Kondou al escuchar los reportes de sus colegas.

-Está diciendo que tenemos que proteger a Katsura?!-interrumpió Okita-Yo me reuso!- y se retiró.

Nadie dio ninguna queja, ni siquiera trataron de detenerlo, pues ya tenían claro que ninguno quería proteger a los de Jouishishi, pero ellos también son cuidadanos. Además, sabían que si iban a hablar con Okita, hiba a terminar más enojado aún.

Así se repartieron, con Okita aún enojado. Hijikata le tocó, atravéz de un sorteo, proteger a Katsura.

-Es lindo tener al Shinsengumi de mi lado-se burlaba Katsura.

-Te callas o te asesino yo, bastardo!

Había transcurrido todo un día y Hijikata ya no soportaba a Katsura, que hablaba con Elizabeth. Estaba oscuro, todos estaban más inquietos, porque se suponía que el asesino atacaba al anochecer.

Depronto, sobre la desolada calle, se oyeron unos pasos, Hijikata preparó su katana. Luego, por debajo de una lámpara, apareció un brillo de una katana desenvainada, sucesivamenta, apareció una chica delgada, con un kimono corto ensangrentado, con unas _**getas,**_ el largo pelo recogido y llevaba _**media cara tapada**_, y no era una katana, sino dos katanas!.

Hijikata, y dos más se formaron para detenerle el paso. Definitivamente era el asesino (o mejor dicho "la asesina"), pero les sorprendió que no halla aparecido a escondidas y que sea sólo una chica.

Depronto, la chica cambió su velocidad, ahora venía corriendo a enfrentarlos. A sólo estar a treinta centímetros de Hijikata, dió un salto, y girando en el aire, aterrizó del otro lado de ellos. Eso hiso que los Shinsengumi se tuvieran que dar la vuelta a perseguirla. Ella fue directamente hacia Katsura. Parecía no tener miedo, parecía venir sólo a matar a Katsura.

Inmediatamente él también sacó su katana y detuvo el ataque de la asesina, pero la segunda katana le atravesó el brazo con la que sostenía la funda. Hijokata trató de cortar su espalda, con el fin de detenerla pero, como que si tuviera ojos en la espalda, la chica lo esquivó con un salto, aterrizando sobre Hijikata. Él se tambaleó por un momento y terminó cayéndose.

-Protejan a Katsura!- les avisó a sus compañeros que inmediatamente se pusieron en frente al herido.

La chica se detuvo, pareció estar examinando la situación, mientras Hijikata se ponía de pie. Inmediatamente fijó su mirada en Hijikata, pero se dirigió a sus dos compañeros. Los nockeó junto a Katsura, y los tres cayeron desmayados. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Hijikata, quien venía con una velocidad, para evitar que hiriera a sus camaradas.

Hijikata miraba fijamente a la asesina, pero de un segundo a otro, ella desapareció. Se volteó hacia los costados y hacia atrás en busca de aquella chica, hasta que vió que su sombra se hiso más grande. La chica venía arriba de él. Trató de esquivarla, con el poco tiempo que tenía, pero terminó herido. Pensó que podía seguir luchando, pero comenzó a tambalearse y cayó al suelo. No entendía porqué no se podía mover, y mientras veía a la chica asercándose a él y su sangre escurriendo, se le cerraron los ojos.

* * *

P.A: Quizás no me expresé bien en la lucha D': Sorry u.u

Geta: wiki/Geta_%28calzado%29 (acá tienen lo que es)

_**"media cara** **tapada"**: _sería como lo que tiene kakashi-sensei (naruto) que le cubre la boca


	4. Guillotina Zen

-Hijikata-san ha desaparecido!-informaron sus compañeros cargando a Katsura.

-Toshi?!-se alteró Kondou.

* * *

Hijikata había despertado, todavía no podía creer que había sido vencido por una chica, y que todavía no lo hubiera asesinado. Hubo un largo tiempo para que pudiera ponerse de pie, aunque estaba atado por una cuerda, era como si le hubieran puesto tranquilizante. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro con sólo una lámpara, que no dejaba ver mucho.

Al despertar, se encontró con la asesina frente a él, sólo que sus ojos atemorizantes habían desaparecido, ahora sus ojos eran profundos, al igual que la chica de kimono de kingyos.

-Tú...?

-Al fin despertaste, VicePresidente del Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro -dijo una voz de hombre que se asomaba desde la oscuridad.

-Supongo que tú eres el "jefe", qué quieres y para qué?!-amenazó Hijikata

-Tranquilo, si te enteras, no te servirá de nada, pues morirás en unos días -le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Zen, llévatelo y cuida muy bien de él -dijo alejándose a carcajadas.

La chica lo agarró y se lo llevó hacia una habitación (por decir) normal. Hijikata notó que la chica llevaba una herida en el brazo, que como recordase, no era producto de la batalla que tuvieron.

En el interior de la habitación habían muchos cuadros, al parecer hechos por la chica. La chica desató a Hijikata, aunque dejó atada su mano contra un mueble que estaba pegado al piso, y se dedicó a curar las heridas de él. A Hijikata le sorprendió que, apesar de que lo hiban a asesinar, la chica curara sus heridas hechas por ella misma.

La chica permaneció en silencio, pero Hijikata comenzó un dialogo, pues todavía tenía una duda por aclarar.

-Tú eres la chica del Natsu-matsuri?

-Se acordaba de mí?-preguntó asombrada al quitarse la máscara.

-Claro, porqué una persona como tú está involucrada en tal cosa?

-Yo soy la "Guillotina Zen", es lo único que puedo hacer, asesinar gente...

Hijikata recordó cuando Kondou le contó el rumor de la "Guillotina Zen". Una chica que había venció a varios hombres a una corta edad, sólo para proteger a su hermano mayor, pero éste terminó siendo asesinado por el "jefe" de esos hombres. Al haber sido rechazada por la sociedad, la chica encontró refugio en grupo de mafia. Kondou le había contado ese rumor porque le hacía recordar a su querido amigo Toshi.

* * *

P.A: Repito lo que dice en mi biografía, dado a mi descendencia japonesa (aunque no tenga nada que ver) no escribo muy bien que digamos (y peor soy hablando) Lo digo porque much s sempai's me han dicho que cuide mi horrible ortografía ;A; Pero, lo admito, GRACIAS! (ahora mejoraré mi ortografia nyajajjajajajjajaj)


	5. Traición y Sufrimiento

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el secuestro y en la sede de los Shinsengumi, Katsura se apareció.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que sé dónde se encuentran los Aoboshi, aunque me cuesta decirlo, pordría ayudarlos.-Dijo a Kondou, estando ya dentro de la mansión.

Katsura poseía información de Aoboshi dado que que, al igual que el Jouishishi, es un grupo terrorista, y además, los dos grupos son enemigos entre ellos.

-Capitán Okita, a dónde va?

-Voy a dar un paseo por ahí...-escuchó Kondo mientras hablaba con Katsura.

-Zen, sal un poco, necesito hablar con el policía-entró el hombre.

Hijikata estaba debilitado, aunque debía estarlo más aún, pero Zen le traía un máximo de un vaso y un _**onigiri**_, cuando su jefe le había ordenado no darle de comer. La chica le enroscó una cuerda gruesa a su alrededor para evitar que se moviera.

-Hijikata, cómo está?- decía de un modo burlesco –Como tu hora de muerte está cerca, decidí contarte mis planes.

-Suena divertido... Veamos qué tienes escondido detrás de tu horrible máscara...-le respondió haciendo pausas, pues estaba muy sediento.

-Pues mi plan es matar al shogun y tomar su puesto, pero para ese momento necesito varios años de preparación. De ahí saqué a Zen, ya te has enterado de que su hermano mayor ha sido asesinado? Pues fui yo, sí, es que necesitaba a alguien que tenga todo el rencor y furia para poder asesinar a todos los tarados que se interpongan en mi plan, y tú eres uno de ellos.

-Osea, que la has engañado?!

-Oh, muy bien! Pero ella no te escuchará, no confía en nadie más que a mí

-Eres un descarado...

-Tienes algún problema? Acaso te le has enamorado?- Se reía –Es linda, qué lástima que tendré que desaserme de ella después de tí- se alejó riéndose.

Sucesivamente Zen lo llevó hasta la sala en donde había despertado, hiban a matarlo.

-Comienza cuando quieras Zen, pero desátalo primero, quizás sea más divertido.

Hijikata tenía una mezcla de cosas en su cabeza, sentía lástima por Zen, pues era muy parecida a él, sólo que no había encontrado cómo descargarse. También se sentía furioso por la forma tan cruel con la que el hombre ha engañado todo estos años a la chica.

Zen, al desatarlo, le entregó una katana, para que por lo menos tenga algo con la que pueda defenderse. Estaba preparado para enfrentarla, pues no tenía ninguna otra salida, a no ser que sus compañeros se aparecieran, pero no había nunguna señal positiva.

* * *

P.A: **_onigiri_**: bola de arroz (capás que algunos ya sabían su significado)


	6. Yo Seré la Persona que Gane tu Confianza

Hijikata no tenía otra oportunidad más que vencer a la chica y luego acabar con los demás para lograra salir de allí. Zen le desató cuidadosamente y le entregó una katana, para que tenga algo de ventaja. Pero Zen ya tenía previsto a Hijikata como muerto.

Antes de comenzar, Hijikata observó el ambiente; un lugar, parecido a una bodega de una fábrica, oscuro, estaba rodeado por hombres de aspecto temible, cada uno con armas por si él hacía algo inadecuado. Pensó en que la herida del brazo de Zen, podría servir como su punto débil. Hijikata se decidió, tenía que hacer algún movimiento antes de que ella atacara, así que se fue directamente hacia ella, algo que Zen no pensó que hiba a ocurrir.

Zen lo esquivó y trató de clavarle el arma por la espada, aunque Hijikata lo detuvo. Inmediatamente puso como objetivo al brazo de la chica, y trato de cortar. Al corte, las vendas cayeron al suelo y dejaron ver una enorme quemadura en su blanca piel. Hijikata no recordaba haberle causado tal herida, mientras salía un pequeño chorro de sangre por el brazo de la chica. Zen se mostró adolorida, era la primera expresión que mostraba ante Hijikata, y apretó la herida para tratar de parar el sangrado. La chica temblaba un poco y se arrodilló en el piso, con la vista escondida. Los hombres y Hijikata se asustaron, nunca pensaron que ella reaccionaría así, él pensó que quizás le doliera mucho, así que se le acercó.

Depronto la chica dió un salto y le atravesó la katana por su costado, fue una trampa. La chica había fingido su dolor, al menos eso pensaba Hijikata. La chica dió unos pasos hacia atrás, todavía apretando su herida, mientras el policía escupía algo de sangre.

Luego se oyó algo, como golpes y enseguida vino corriendo un hombre y le dijo a su jefe:

-U-un sádico, se-señor!...

Seguidamente se oyeron más golpes, y salió otro hombre, desde el otro lado.

-S-Son demasiados, jefe!

Los muros de los costados se desplomaron, de cada lado salieron personas distintas. Desde la derecha aparecieron los integrantes del Shinsengumi y Katsura, mientras que la pared izquierda dejó ver a Gintoki y a Okita.

-Te vinimos a salvar Toshi!...S-Sougo? Dónde andabas?!-Gritó Koudou.

-Okita-kun, más vale que tengas mucho dinero, son muchas personas por eliminar-comentó Gintoki urgándose la nariz.

-Danna, no tenga expectativas, ya sabe que Kondou-san y Hijikata-san no tiene tanto dinero

-Zura? Qué haces con los de Shinsengumi?-dijo al sacarse una bola verde de sus fosas nasales.

-No es Zura, es Katsura!

El lugar estaba envolvido en una nube de diálogos. Había hasta gente que decía: "Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo, Mi mujer? Pues anda bien". El grupo de malvados observaba con cara de no entender nada a los inadaptados que se aparecieron.

-Malditos inútiles! Qué esperan?! Ataquen!-gritó el jefe de la jauría muy enojadamente.

Hijikata y Zen continuaron su lucha. "Por lo menos ahora tengo una ayuda" pensó para sí mismo, "Quizás ahora pueda hacerla entrar en razón...".

-Zen! Yo soy el único que te entiende, porqué no vienes conmigo?-comenzó el diálogo.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí!-le respondió atacando ferozmente.

-Claro que sé, yo también he matado gente por proteger a mi hermano mayor. Yo también fui rechazado por la sociedad, sin embargo, he encontrado gente que me acogió verdaderamente...-dijo mirando a sus compañeros –Sé que lo único que buscas en éste mundo es a alguien que te comprenda y que te...

-No! Tú no me entiendes! Yo ya tengo a alguien que me acogió y que confío!

-Estás siendo engañada! Ese hombre en quien confías, no es más que un farsante! Ven conmigo y yo seré la persona que se gane tu confianza.

Hijikata extendió la mano, como un símbolo de paz. La chica dudó algunos segundos en decidir a confiarle o a no confiarle. Tenía muchas confuciones en su cabeza, por un lado le parecían que las palabras de Hijikata eran reales, pero por el otro lado ella no tenía nada que hacer.

-Yo...yo no puedo vivir haciendo otra cosa, éste es mi destino y lo único que puedo hacer!


	7. Sufrimiento Eterno

Gotas de sangre caían al suelo desde la katana de Zen y Hijikata estaba clavado a la pared. La chica jadeaba, nunca le había costado tanto hacer su trabajo y era su primera vez en la que varios sentimientos opuestos se le revolvían en su estómago. Hijikata tampoco podía creer que había hecho eso.

Los dos quedaron contemplando la flor roja que se posaba en el abdomen de Hijikata.

-T-Toshi!-gritó Kondou al ver a su mejor amigo herido de gravedad.

Depronto todos los del Shinsengumi corrieron a atacar a la asesina. Zen removió su katana de Hijikata, pero no hiso nada para defenderse.

Desde todas la direcciones Zen estaba siendo cortada y lanzada al suelo. Pero ella no estaba alterada.

-Porqué no se defiende?-preguntó Okita, que no tenía ganas de ir con sus compañeros a vengar a Hijikata.

-Porque ella ya cumplió su objetivo, mientras su jefe no le ordene nada más, no hará nada más...-Gintoki se dió la vuelta y vió al tan confiado jefe de la chica huir, dejándola a ella sola.

Gintoki y Okita lo persiguieron y estaban por matarlo, de todos modos moriría en la cárcel.

-Inútil! Para qué maté a tu hermano si...!-al darse cuenta, al hombre se le habían salido las palabras de tanto miedo a que lo mataran.

En ese instante la mirada de la chica cambió completamente. Pasó a ser vacía a ser llena de rabia. Con solo un movimiento deplomó a los del Shinsengumi y, cuando ellos todavía seguían en el aire, corrió directamente hacia el hombre, esquivando hábilmente a Gintoki y a Okita, y así logró clavarle el arma en el mismo lugar que a Hijikata.

Los dos chorreaban sangre y jadeaban a ritmos diferentes, pero era claro que tenían sentimientos diferentes.

-No puedo creer...que todos estos años me hayas engañado...y pensaba que eras la persona en que más confiaba...

La respiración del hombre se detuvo y Zen caminó hacia Hijikata, todavía con chorros de sangre cayendo debajo de ella. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, y algunos le tenían miedo a la asesina. Se agachó suavemente frente a Hijikata, que todavía mentenía algo de su respiración intacta. Lo tomó por el costado, lo alzó sobre su hombro izquierdo y salió del lugar saltando sobre los tejalos de las casas. Todos quedaron obsrvando, qué es lo que haría la chica en ese estado?

Kondou salió corriendo tras ella, pues tenía que saber adónde hiba a llevar esa mujer a su mejor amigo. Detrás de él salieron Okita, Gintoki, Katsura y los otros compañeros.


	8. Ya es Suficiente

-A dónde me llevas?

Zen llevaba a Hijikata sobre sus hombros y sobrevolaba a saltos la ciudad de Edo en la noche. Una suave brisa chocaba en sus frentes, apesar de que era pleno verano. Sus sombras que reglejaban por la luna, dejaban rastros de sangre en la cuidad. Suerte que no había nadie, pues podría estar pensando que estaba comenzando a llover.

Hijikata no recibió respuesta y su aliento se estaba apagando. Entrecerrando los ojos, vió un enorme edificio.

-El Hosp...-y cayó desmayado.

Por suerte Zen lo sostenía fuertemente.

Ya dentro del Hospital, los pocos clientes que estaban en la sala de espera, salieron corriendo espantados por la sangre. Hasta algunas enfermeras salieron del lugar. Algunos doctores se acercaron deprisa para atender a los desangrados, pero Zen se rehusó a ser atendida.

Cuando llegó Kondou, el hospital era un caos. Varias enfermeras corrían de lado a lado, y había mucha gente tratando de salir. Entre la multitud se encontraba Zen, que no tenía movimiento alguno. Sólo estaba sentada, mirando hacia la puerta que conducía a la sala en donde Hijikata estaba siendo operado. Su mirada era vacía, igual que cuando Hijikata la encontró en el Natsu-matsuri.

Kondou se le sentó al lado.

-Gracias por traer a Toshi hasta aquí...

La chica lo quedó mirando un largo tiempo, poniendo a Kondou súmamente nervioso.

-Sólo lo hise porque tenía que hacerlo...No porque quería...

A la llegada de los demás un largo silencio se hiso presente en el pasillo. Todos veían, preocupados, cómo las gotas de sangre caían desde Zen. El pasillo estaba medio oscuro, sobre todo las partes en donde la luz apenas sustentaba.

-Les informamos...-salió el doctor por la puerta.

Todos se pusieron de pie para oír el diagnóstico, pero se escucho un ruido. Como que si algo, o alguien, se desplomara. Era Zen. La chica cayó al suelo repentinamente. Enseguida un grupo de enfermeras se la llevó hacia otra sala.

Sonaba el pulsómetro, se veía el techo, se oía su respiración; Zen había despertado.

Se sentó y vió que todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto por vendajes, no tenía idea de que se había hecho tantas heridas. Observó detalladamente su entorno, pues no recordaba cómo había llegado desde el pasillo a ésa sala.

-Hiciste gran cosa, niña...-dijo Gintoki, que se encontraba a su lado.

-Cómo está..él?-preguntó seriamente.

-Pues, la operación ha sido un éxito, sólo falta que descanse para que sanen sus heridas-le respondió-Es mejor que te quedes quieta, si no quieres quedar mal- dijo al ver a Zen levantarse y vestirse.

Zen siguió ignorándolo.

-Y ahora, a dónde te vas?-la detuvo Gintoki, tomádola de la mano, cuando estaba por salir de la sala.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya he hecho bastante, ya es suficiente.

P.A: tengan encuenta de que cuando Zen se vistió, no estaba desnuda, estaba recubierta por vendas ;A;


	9. Nagusameru

Gintoki quedó mirando a la chica, que se alejaba caminando por encinma de su larga sombra que dejaba el sol del amanecer.

-Y Zen?-fue lo primero que dijo Hijikata al despertar.

-Toshi! Gracias a Dios que estás conciente!-lo abrazó Kondou.

-Se ha ido...-le contestó Okita.

-Ya lo supuse...

* * *

Hijikata se había recuperado totalmente, pero seguía pensando en aquella chica que le apuñaló. Nostálgicamente, fué a visitar la tumba de su hermano mayor. Generalmente hiba en el auto policía, pero ésta vez se convenció de ir caminando, bajo el sol. En el camino campró un helado, porque hacía mucho calor como para fumar.

Al llegar buscó la tumba, sin prisa. No veía a mucha gente cuando hiba a visitar a su hermano, pero esa vez, justo al lado de su tumba, una chica estaba agachada, sola.

-Que coincidencia que nuestros hermanos mayores tengan sus tumbas uno al lado del otro-dijo al agacharse sunto a ella.

La chica enseguida, al escuchar la voz, supo quién era el hombre que se le acercaba.

-Tus heridas...ya sanaron?

-Sí, porqué lo preguntas? Acaso estás preocupada por mí?-dijo riendo.

-C-claro que no!-dijo parándose -yo me voy..

La chica dió una media vuelta y cuando dió el primer paso, algo le tomó del brazo. Zen miró su brazo y Hijikata la sinchó hacia él, y la abrazó.

Se produjo un gran silencio. La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba apretada contra Hijikata, con su cara en el pecho del policía. Tenía vergüenza de que álguien los esté mirando. Era una escena romántica en medio de un cementerio.

-S-sueltame!-dijo poniéndose colorada –qué haces?!

-Llóra...-le ordenó Hijikata.

-Que?...

-Entiendo lo que sientes, ese remordimiento de haber echo algo mal, haber asesinado a alguien para proteger una vida, y terminar con que otra persona ya la mató. Esa sensación de estar sólo en el mundo. Y que cuando encuentras a alguien en quién confiar, terminar siendo traicionado por éste. Lo entiendo, **オレが慰めてあげるよ****(**_**ore ga nagusamete agueruyo**_**)**.

Sin entender porqué, a Zen le brotaban las lágrimas desde los ojos, éstas caían sobre la campera negra de Hijikata, mientras él le abrazaba fuertemente.

Las cigarras sonaban fuertemente, el calor asechaba a toda costa. Cada lágrima que caía al suelo, parecía evaporarse rápidamente.

El tiempo en que Hijikata abrazaba a Zen, que lloraba sobre él, pareció eterno. Zen pensó: "Ojalá éste momento sea eterno" pero al examinar lo que pensó, se negó. "C-cómo voy a pensar en esas cosas...Además, aunque sea lindo, lo pasado, hay que dejarlo en el pasado..."

-Pero cuánto va a durar ese abrazo?-decía Gintoki con un helado en la boca.

-Es verdad, más vale que se dejen de abrazarse, o les dispararé con mi bazuka-dijo Okita secándose el sudor.

-Concuerdo con el sádico-afirmó Katsura.

-Déjenlos que disfruten el momento!-dijo Kondou en voz baja, para que no los descubrieran en su escondite.

* * *

P.A: bueno! éste es el último capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

**オレが慰めてあげるよ****(**_**ore ga nagusamete agueruyo**_**)**: creo que la traducción sería "yo te consolaré", pero como no estaba segura lo puse en japones u.u

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo fanfic, si hay preguntas pueden consultar por vía mail (shineeloveJH )

chau!


End file.
